Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/credits
These are the credits to ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' for SNES and Game Boy Advance. SNES Head Programmer * M. Wilson Programmers * T. Attwood * S. Horsburgh Technical Programmer * B. Gunn Head Artist / Characters * M. Stevenson Assistant Characters and Animation * N. Crook Background Artists * P. Dunne * C. Tilley * C. Woods * L. Ray Graphics Manipulator * C. Peil Music/Sound Effects * E. Fischer Additional Music * D. Wise Game Testing * H. Ward * G. Richards * G. Hood * G. Andreas * J. Williams * M. Penny * G. Jones Nintendo Product Testing * M. Kelbaugh * C. Needham * T. Hertzog * T. Bechtel * D. Bridgham * R. Johnson * I. Marshall * B. Smith * The Bughouse 9 Manual * G. Richardson * Nintendo Power Special Thanks * Mr. Yamauchi * Mr. Lincoln * Mr. Arakawa * M. Fukuda * J. Hochberg * E. Waas * R. Richardson * K. Lobb * K. Kondo * M. Hatakeyama * N. Kawano * S. Kimura * Y. Kato * I. Hirano * I. Yoneda * E. Kobayashi * H. Nakamura * S. Farmer * S. Stamper * G. Mayles * C. Sutherland * S. Mayles * C. Cage * C. Moyse * A. Bernert * J. Bardakoff * L. Ashley Software Systems * Alias/Nintendo/Rare ACM3 * Silicon Graphics Network Support * P. Mikell * D. Doak Hardware * Rare Systems * Silicon Graphics Hardware Support * P. Cox * A. Tipper Original Donkey Kong Creator * S. Miyamoto Assistant Game Designer * P. Weaver Game Design/Producer * A. Collard Executive Director * T. Stamper Produced by * Rare Presented by * Nintendo Game Boy Advance Software Lead Programmer * Trevor Attwood Game Programmers * Paul Rahme * James Simmons * Rob Ware Graphics Level Graphics * Chris Peil Sprites * Keri Gunn World Maps * Dermot Fanning Game Design * Gary Richards Music Score & SE * David Wise Team Q.A. * Matt Smalley Original DKC3 Team * Trevor Attwood * Philip Dunne * Steven Horsburgh * Eveline Novakovic * Mark Stevenson * Chris Woods * Mark Wilson Quality Assurance Head of Rare Q.A. * Huw Ward Lead Testers * Luke Munton * David Wong Rare Q.A. * Simon Chang * Liam Davey * Christian Leech * Scott MacDowall * Hinesh Patel * Gary Phelps * Anthony Salway * Gareth Stevenson NCL Testing * Super Mario Club NCL Project Management * Keisuke Terasaki NCL Screen Text Translation * Norihide Sasaki NCL Thanks * Kenshiro Ueda * Yoshihito Ikebata NOA Thanks * Eric Bush * Sean Egan * Jim Holdeman * Kyle Hudson * Robert Johnson * Mika Kurosawa * Teresa Lillygren * Jason Mahaffa * Yoshinobu Mantani * Tomoko Mikami * Rich Richardson * Patrick Taylor European Localization Product Localization Coordination * Andy Fey Translation * German - Thomas Aldenhövel * French - Céline Gorce * Spanish - Inés Rubio * Italian - Francesca Di Marco * Validation and Testing Team Special Thanks * Simon Farmer * Paul Machacek * Chris Stamper * Tim Stamper Producer * Kensuke Tanabe Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits